


My Strongest Fighter Chapter 1

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: My Strongest Fighter [3]
Category: Attackontitan - Fandom, LeviAckermanXOC, SurveyCorpse, anime - Fandom, animestories, attackontitanLeviAckerman
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 18:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9505040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Levi's Past and Present DayThis chapter will be mix into telling about Levi's past life to his present day along with where he first met Liz Tiku.





	

My Strongest Fighter Chapter 1 

Levi's Past and Present Day 

This chapter will be mix into telling about Levi's past life to his present day along with where he first met Liz Tiku.

My Strongest Fighter Chapter 1

This is the small short stories I did base of Christmas with Levi and spring break with Levi. I decide to make another story series with humanity's Strongest Levi Ackerman.

Storyline: Levi Ackerman is a sensei of the survey corps martial arts academy and teacher of his own students. He is top fighter in the survey corps and fearless one of all. That's until he meets her. Liz tiku daughter Haruki tiku who is a famous book author and fashion designer and the father is James tiku a professional photographer. What happens when the strongest fearless fighter from the survey corps meets the girl Liz tiku who is a writer in training herself? Will the fearless strongest fall for this young writer? Or Hanji will play matchmaker with them both?

On to the story.

Monday Morning, at 8:00am.

The Survey Corps Martial Arts Academy.

Levi Ackerman.

Sensei.

Fearless and Strongest Fighter in the Academy.

He used to be a poor young boy with his family to take care of. He always gets into the trouble in the streets. He fought his way out of 0it. He taught himself how to fight a little. Until an old man came up to him and ask him if he could fight him. It was during a street fight. Everyone of course laugh but someone in the crowd knew who he was. His name was Yoshiy Hinata. Some call him master or sensei Yoshiy. Levi of course accepts the old man's challenge. The battle began. He let Levi take the first hit. He charge at him with all he's got then throw in the punch.

The old man caught it as put his arm in a lock with his other hand. Everyone was amazed by this old man. Levi grew tired and yanks back his arm. The grip was tight and hard. It left him red marks. Maybe later on turning to bruises. A friendly way to make an excuse to his parents that he got in a fight again. It was an old man. What a story to share. Now Levi is piss off. He thought the old man was playing around with him. To make fun of him during a street fight. The old man stood there patiently waiting for Levi's next move. Levi charge at him with his best moves then got kick on the stomach pretty hard. He flew to the nearest trash cans next to a small alley. The fight seems to be short but the time left longer. Then the announcer spoke out the winner. The victory went to Master Yoshiy. Everyone clap for him. Everyone left not the old man. He took Levi to his home. It was a nice old fashion dojo home but more like the Asian cultures. The gardens were simply beautiful and well taken care of. The gates around the house were beautifully design in some type of patterns. From the garden's, every room is empty. Now let's talk about his past life before we get to where he is now. His master mention he had another one who recently taught to fight as well more actual culture fight defend themselves more. Master's name is Rou Ji. Head master of Survey Corps Material arts Academy recently now trains Levi to become a sensei of his own. A brave young man senior working his way to teach students someday.

How did that happen? Here is Levi's story.

Levi's Past and Present Life

He was to be a poor young boy kicked out from family's home. He fought his way out. He taught himself how to fight a little, until an Oldman came up to him and ask him if he could fight him. It was during a street fight. Everyone of course laugh but someone in the crowd knew who he is. Old man's name is Rou Ji learn material arts by his father past down from generation. Family tradition. Where he was from a small village in Japan farmlands most dangerous no safe zone until his father change everything taught small village how self-defend themselves. No classes were there start so Rou's father Jiu Li created a dojo teach people young kids learn martial arts no one would fear outside of the village ever again. Levi wasn't please went along with the fight old man stood there patiently make a move as Levi charge for him the old man dodge quickly grab him by shirt threw back use feet manage balance not fall easily motion slow time study movements later did he knew now flat on ground face up everyone surprise expect person who knew him clap help old man carry his stuff back home. Easy guess could be one of his students who is teaching him how to self-defend against dangerous people. Levi left speechless sky went dark start pour rain rest had left running no one help him but he did stood up walk off home. Words can't describe the events that happen to him. 

Once got home, took a warm shower then cloth in warm clothing. He live in his aunt's house since his mother and father took off business trip later discover his father was a famous doctor at Maria Wall Hospital left child taken care of father's sister who is nice caring mother figure, she has children of her own two twin boys and two girls friendly two are trouble makers with good hearts he's like the older sibling in this family. His mother's sister is a nurse to be a doctor. 

He didn't had to live in the streets anymore for five years straight after being kick out by his father with no given reason for causing family's name look bad. That happen to him. Then end up here found by three small children around age of five near small alley way. One of three kids was related to him. Mikasa Ackerman. Smallest in the family she did had older siblings. Mikosu and Renaru. Brothers. Siblings. Oldest is Mikosu Ackerman attitude well behave self-aware other two siblings has responsibilities keep them safe. Polite, genuine, and overprotective. Mikosu plays a good role as older sibling so well. 

Levi has his respect for him. As kenaru, younger brother slacks off yet is responsible around his surroundings and self-aware fill in high spirit. That kids needs to learn a lot before becoming the older to younger sibling in their family. 

Overall, an idiotic goof ball fools jokes around too much to his high expectations at school believes little details easily also challenge by the world prove a worthy fighter or important person to others see full truth about him. That is Renaru Ackerman younger brother not middle child. Shy quiet kind girl friendly helpful Mikasa Ackerman small child dark black hair and brown eyes. Levi at first she was one of those shy girls hide around a corner peek over behind anything there hidden from not be seen. Only observe far away. Until that day, someone was picking on her friends there were middle school bullies because the two schools were close around the area. Picking on them and thrown rocks. 

The third throw she caught the rock give a glare at those bullies threw small rock then run towards them punch three bullies as quickly stood up ran off being afraid of her. Levi was amaze by her actions self-defend against middle school kids. Movement and skill flexes work together make a punch throw times more normal average. He ask his aunt where Mikasa had learn those moves. She had answer him at dinner that her and father sign up their kids to self-defense classes at Survey Corpse Martial Arts Academy District 12. 

After finishing warm home cook meal and he wash dishes clean up the table. Finish all and lay on his bed thinking join self-defense class become strong and find those idiots who murder his friends. Revenge boils inner anger deeply hides within not show slight emotions. Levi pull himself puts the mask well disguise emotions still has calm face. 

First, Levi needs to find sensei that train Mikasa and her brothers, Rou Ji the martial arts academy's main sensei trains students at dojo but beginners at his own dojo home works with each one up close. Lucky, Mikasa's mother mention Mikasa has notified main sensei request a training session by Rou Ji himself. In the morning will head over there to start his training to main goal that is important. Find those bastards for hurting his friends which lead them to their death. No more. No one will die as Levi himself still stands around won't see lifeless defend less go in defeat nor beaten. Willing to do whatever it takes that's his task. In this morning, His aunt took the kids to school for the day as Mikasa left a sticky note on Levi's door written address to where sensei lives. She had mention to him that in certain days of morning stays at dojo home for the day train himself gain more strength. A Stronger Fighter. No the strongest fighter there ever is going to be. Won't be an easy task accomplish this quickly however he needs to learn patience less notice what he really wants to do after learning skill of martial arts. Only person is Rou Ji himself to train young boy defend among outside world's danger intruders. Location he had stop at is a little up north the farm lands of Tokyo pass mountain land marks, vehicle came to a stop, pay the driver and got off to stare up long four feet stair scenery is amazing flowers beauty up place small pounds some had finish friendly colorful ones. Double decker hair guy went upstairs head to dojo where sensei Rou is at. First workout before training starts maybe small paste? Who knows Mikasa told that learn first martial arts were a challenge for her and siblings basic seem easy watch others do them not easy task yet simple to master. Each ability is a challenge. Levi has that chance prove this change can work up goal many thoughts came to be gather piece by piece glue puzzles together. Area surround stairs is well organize scenery place chose good rise more plants to grow food. 

Levi mid-way up long stair case. 

"You must be Levi Ackerman."

Dark green sensei vest logo of survey corps martial arts Academy 

"And you must be Rou Jin head owner also master survey corps martial arts Academy."

Look at him grey white mix hair old looking old is old at this age some elders still can walk well take care themselves more healthy but life has precious things waiting for them ahead. Levi casual work out clothing inform ready start his training right away, Mikasa told all details during dinner time at family dining table then more help out dishes to cleaning up after themselves. Listen closely any detail information seem understand also her brothers have told there challenge test out their skills in action sensei's training lesson is a challenge break it down more finally know more before starting material arts. 

Worth the shot take all the time they actually need train one certain skill in order proceed to next training session. Levi is not a patient young man already wants to train be stronger than those thugs in streets not notice he is already strongest fighter in all these streets. Maybe a change of paste? A hobby perhaps change through a better life style. 

He had learn how to fight on his own way from fights put up random or schedule out guys win more money make a living not live out on streets. Winner gets the cash there main strongest in group as main losers get thrown out call weak not important anymore. Those are the rules on whoever wants a place to stay have to fight get in receive cash money. Levi left that place for a good reason since he was manipulated by a former material arts sensei who is headmaster controls Survey Crops Material Arts Academy. Now he will change those ways throw out past memories and make a new life of his own.

"One of my students has told me much about you." Finish watering last plant places jug aside face Levi in full attention. 

"By looks of it, sound desperate start training with me." 

Levi got a little tick off on how Mikasa describe him to her sensei she did say would put a good word on him put a kid like her can change minds how view people carefully until realize have shown true colors personality. Yeah can't really blame a kid for that had to be honest on one thing strategy handle control his anger too well to anyone trigger past gets him irritated easily then high risk break rules to get what he wants. Attitude change must dwell a balance not to be trigger the anger. 

"Oh did they now? What did the brat say about me?" curious to know what Mikasa had told her sensei "First off, she said reckless, impatient, and serious to take on a challenge of any sort with a fearless rebellious attitude." Continue on "And second, she is not a brat never call her that because she is far off better than you. A strong female warrior in my class who stand up for herself against anyone who isn't right size yet still can take you on such a street thug fighter who wins it in the money put to on the table."

He got piss never let anyone spoke down on him like that especially his own father never hesitated take a punch straight at his face. Double deck boy charge right at him fist ready punch but vanish out of the blue block by a hand tight grip strong bend wrist back can hear a crack able break his hand in one go. 

"How-" he started but Rou Jin cut him off "Easy enough fool you think I'll allow myself to be punch by you, respect your elder's boy or else face the consequences of me breaking your hand." Levi try get out not a movement single his body move. It was struck by fear. 

"Third, I'm able to teach you if you do as I say not complain on whatever task or technique for your training." Grip more on to hold give a tight squeeze. 

"Yes, sir." He said in a pain whisper "What was that?" mock him speak more loudly and clearly "I said Yes sensei Rou Jin."

Let his hand heard heavy breathing relief no more pain. "Your training starts tomorrow morning as starting today, you live under my roof where you obey and listen to me also will introduce you whole class I teach throughout years."

He look down at him "Is that clear?" Levi nod ran off home after experience meeting the sensei who is going to teach him survey corps material arts. Little did he knew, sensei Rou test him a few times to see what kind of fighter is he. 

'His strength is unpredictable...' sip down his tea 'unbelievable strength this boy has...' place tea cup down stare at small pound outside his garden,

'Strongest Fighter I've ever encounter with.' 

Then smile small proud 'I have found Strongest Fighter for Survey Crops Material Arts Academy.' Finish his tea for the day went take a stroll walk around his garden. Since then, Levi had built up the schedule pace back and forth small chores he had to do around this huge dojo house own by sensei himself master Rou Jin including handle cooking taught how to cook in the kitchen. No matter task, chores or doings always taught a lesson in between breaks has open up his mind made training easier to a challenge focus on. 

Rou notice a change of progress on Levi ever since he had join survey corps material arts academy gather up his traits from being immature to mature young man then got his education right on track by working in Material arts Academy. 

A staff member to become an instructor teach a class of his own. Level up to a new belt every three months different color all the way black belt now making higher ups for sensei. He will assign students of own become a material arts survey corps fighter. They've discuss Levi will take on district Maria wall survey corps material where it was originally found create by sensei in the Academy. And home wise? Well he had move out from his teacher's dojo to apartment complex really nice homes has atmosphere calm to peaceful. Less noisy to other communities because does not take noisy loud places serious well does not mind at all but can be fondly annoying. 

Rou Jinn could not be more proud of Levi he has grown so much pass five years as him become student look for so long since rumble fights from old alley streets north side of Tokyo, Japan's main city. Dangerous parts most rival gangs meet up or fight gang off streets less main crime others maintain situation. 

Street boy thug learn that way or else won't be able get through life. Which succeed perfectly got life all together put on right track go look jungle be hold relieve behind huge curtain life path cut off get in next chapter continue release whatever is trap inside.

That is how Levi felt such a trap cage no space contain quarter small gravity space. Such a relief get out mess living off streets kick out his own family home due to causing conflict at home to streets being caught by police always be bring back home either beaten or not, Doesn't matter as long he lives mother would not have to worry so much about her own son getting into trouble causes get beaten to a plumbed. 

Mrs. Ackerman will always be concern on her child be sure there are safe away of danger to be wise about surroundings don't fool by anyone else. Stress concern between her son and father of their child fighting about differences always say is their fault for leaving me alone not pay a single dam attention to their own child. Same routine go through every single argument conflicts get unsettling to point fights will happen guards able pull them off from each other things end there. 

Only few hours. Mess her up badly, one day snap at both of them walk out house never came back after three years being away conflict end. When she got back, they made up for the actions all mess ups out nowhere one night, husband kick out son Levi out the house since then live on streets where he can go cause trouble elsewhere no one can get stress out. 

That did not work out well for mother Levi cry eyes tears pain her son the baby family blood kick out of their own home. In the end, his mother's aunt found him took him into her home where treat with respect, kindness and fairness on how a family is really like. That family were true family ever to become apart not be mistreated uncle Ackerman taught him things that his own father did not teach like cooking, fix to repair, and defend himself properly until join Survey Crops Material Arts Academy. So much has happen. Overpass years for Levi.

A good change scenery in his life. Change obstacles infect form because a good effect impact over buried memories replace new ones. Mikasa's parents were mix nationalities half European and Asian to mother who is Asian and the father European. They love each other very much treat Levi with respect making young boy feel at home not abandon. That really meant a lot poor kid thrown out because of own father putting blames on him. Other than that, Right now Levi has been training at his Sensei's dojo for upcoming material arts torment against Erwin Smith from district fourteen of Survey Corps. He is one top material arts strong fighters survey district in all Tokyo also commander going to becoming a sensei himself someday teach his own class and own dojo.

There were good things about the guy however the material arts were train by professional's not actual sensei's who train by family members pass on generation to generations. Levi was not please because his sensei known for generations mainly a legend all people around Asian culture. Everyone here at dojo sees Levi's skills more improvement than a professional athlete knows material arts well enough master it properly a master actually learn right natural way steps gain the skill of self-defense. Including trainees want to learn the training progress Levi went through. 

All sensei's say level training Levi went through was hard level set skill one on one training with headmaster himself. Levels use on this particular student study patience, attitude, conquer, and leadership. Those are medium-beginner level already knows how fight in certain sequence not give away guard off from any opponent before strikes their given attack. Difficultly is a high solid ten rate, some have pass yet lower fail not given up. Strongest have inspire shine light of hope on others can do it with or fail still able had a bond fire those who circle around told their past or get to know each other.

When it was Levi's turn talk about his past not afraid speak of it. One student ask about if he had any friends. Tone silence brought around good quiet silent crowd. Eyes lock on him Rou's student some spoke nothing has to said or mention. Understood does not have to talk about his friends before moving on fearless fighter spoke friends bond met through streets second week Levi's parents well "Father" wise kick him out the house creating more problems in family's name Ackerman. He met two people who turn out to be friends with him met back at the street fights place where all winners stay for victory gets V.I.P treatment. 

Their names were Isabel and Furlan. Isabel a young woman with green eyes and red-brown hair kept pigtails her fighting style is mix techniques catch opponents off guard use to live back at Maria wall city wealthy side of Tokyo, Japan but later a fire occur near neighborhood got separate from her family since incident young woman red brown had no clue where they were. The personality this girl had is energetic, confident in her abilities and most cheerful companion. She kept all darkness away in small group always do her best cheer them up in tough times. She look up Levi as a brother figure never had a sibling in her family. She was an only child. Another talent she had is getting along with animals. Fear no emotion towards any animal. Goal dream is take care any animal in destress and make sure they're in a safe environment. 

As for Furlan young man light grey eyes and dark blonde hair bangs hang between his eyes appearance fun, calm, and dislikes when things got out of control. Meaning when Levi is drag into a random fight that was not cause by him. He is also from Maria City rise in a decent place not rich or poor only a descent neighborhood. Furlan's problem got thrown out the house too but by not getting along with his step dad who often talk about his father recently passed away in a bad matter. What did he do? Well he punch the lights out of the guy, went to his room, got things pack and left the house never return. Encounter Levi in average fight end up a tie between two from exhaustion fighting multiple fights three days straight. 

That start a wonderful friendship grew out time. Furlan Church was his name came along of Maria Wall City almost where Levi grew up from then end up underground city streets as a thug street brat. Collect survival gear live in dangerous parts in all japan and Tokyo city. Three of them manage settle quiet well until a rival dangerous group known martial arts gather around small group harsh all main reason were about payment due already a deadline. No more excuses. 

Everyone did not know what to do in situation where they are fighting to make money? In order pay these guys for whatever reason? Levi figure out better than anyone else the whole pass week smell fishy main owner being cautiously put fighting schedules. Not a single second pass all hell broke loose time rush speed all people knock out seconds some were thrown aside beaten badly hard take next breath sure live another day. 

They knew how defend themselves not much effort put up skill fast paste impact them. Hate anger lose as one struggles down cold ground lifelessly blood beaten out stare crowd people with uniforms symbol flag castle crumble down only left is knight rise up swords sign of victory. Only sounds heard two people getting kick punch sounds bones cracking life ends on spot collapse bodies feet ran off done to be payment money taken settles it there fully. 

Shot panic race blood flow wonder what happen to his friends speed where lay lifeless bodies saw all signs struggle get away escape not take hard hits ground under drag more hits bleed more wish it to end already. Blur eyes vision fade erase water boil anger start destroy anything through pathway until race where those guys were but seem strange real logo turn to be a titan monster human muscle some bones are showing those type seen in science books in school. Colossal titans' martial arts group higher rank professionals any self-defense class or groups. Glares anger at person and other took down everyone includes his friends out for good. Charge at them tackle start beat punch all might push everyone off who try stop him swings movements never seen naked eye martial arts block, hit, dodge, attack, strike in right moments. All are afraid now ran off, before Levi could finish them off; give a death glare shade red cry tears finish him off. Revenge is done won't bring his friends back now after what job. 

Same day, Master Rou Jin found him collapse lifeless barely breathing single air took him in treatment to his own home. That was before all this training start re meeting again second time ask taken train among master head of Survey Corps Material arts Academy district fourteen. Every stirred mix feelings after Levi's story no one had words as some say "Your friends would be happy that you survive." Blonde shy no confidence spoke to higher junior material arts as some rookies in training work their way up train more than ever. Earn belts put effort hard work take on next level see where it goes from there. Blonde hair blue eye boy is Armin Arlet less confident curious, prove worth to friendly smart kid relate to young girl goes by Lizzy Tiku. All call her Liz for short. So prefers the short way of names call by everyone remember easily instead full name. Levi did not forget those words from rookie small child blonde boy Armin Alert beginner belt in the class. As higher upper classman acknowledges them though does not show any emotion looks annoy by everything else.

That is Levi Ackerman scary and serious fearless of them all. Look to one next to his cousin brown green eyes boy same height as Armin a taller look for a young child patch up on cheek some wrap badges across arms up to shoulder area. Boy's name Eren Jeager Mikasa's and Armin's best friend since kindergarten to preschool. Up forth and first attack with patience studies behavior other opponent. Dislikes to be told upon or look down to always will protect close let nothing happen as long he is ready defend himself against any tough strong scary rival or foe would not stop risk keep them safe. 

The kid knew he had enough of others picking or on anybody else reason join this material arts class to learn how defend himself. Levi sees inner fire through eyes intense shoulder blazes tight up knot muscles that can only be handle by a miscue release stress out body system undo stress knots hurt neck to muscle upper and lower body. He spots something else out of that kid's anger to a monstrous strength deep hidden inside this rookie. 

'This kid has a lot to show off in training, hope the brat can keep up like I did.' Took a sip of his tea as listen close others who are sharing their personal lives why star material arts a fun or personal reason behind understand that part well. A girl short long hair dress in casual dark clothing blue jeans black high top shoes walking towards the blonde sat down with a bag look at everybody else. 

"Hello, I'm Liz Tiku."

Dark brown hazel eyes yet mix with dark blue in reflect of the fire bond around everyone else. The eyes look up smile small at everyone greet them then notice Levi, bow down her head a way show respect for the senior Material Arts students. She must have heard the new coming sensei of survey corps Academy, smile at him before sitting back down. Levi does not mind how others treat him with a matter of respect sometimes it can be annoying admire so much to a royal king all the lands that kingdom worships through time. Somehow, Levi did not get that treatment from her.

All she did is give a smile, greet him, serve herself tea and talk to him like any normal person would start a conversation. Threw him off a little for good five minutes seem tick annoy not bother ask question nor ask anything. 

Rookie starter a young age close teen years further give more years rookie girl has grown mature herself properly. In other words, she's still a kid through eyes all seniors' soon to be new sensei or head master to Survey Corps Material Arts Academy. Oh Levi grew into it being look up to by all rookies to headmaster into whole dojo. Already gotten use to being annoyed.

Armin ask something to the young girl next to him then gave her response "I'm staying here for all three months while my parents settle work here as training the same dojo but different room so I would not disturb your class."

Overheard a little then master Rou Ji look over "I do not mind training you in my class." 

Rou Ji sensei said to the girl sitting beside Armin who caught attention as others seem listen close give offer request headmaster sensei teach rookie skills from the Survey Corps Academy learn how works in Academy where her cousin Armin learns defend himself. 

"I would like to train Master Rou Ji-sensei." Smile and bow her head thank Rou Ji to surprise Armin grew a bit concern "But what about uncle Jeno? He will be furious of you training with another sensei as what happen last-" rise her hand stop him from speaking any further "I know what he'll do to me but he is the good uncle not the bad one" remind her cousin Armin "That's not why I'm concern about. I'm worried what will they do to you, Liz." 

She stood quiet for a moment before replying back someone interrupt them both "Who is this person you are talking about?" Levi stare at two rookies ask his question in a suspicious to worry deep down not show emotions lure their way out.

"Sensei-Levi... I... we were talking about our family member who teaches my cousin how to defend herself." Rou-Ji step in "Who is your uncle?" Armin and Liz turn to each other neither of them reply nor say a thing. 

First, young girl refuse to speak but Armin found a way to convince his courage say something. Liz nod her head told both Levi and Rou-Ji sensei the family member train her in small age name is Rein Hiki relate to her father's side of the family is professional material arts teacher. The best of the best across the world. Rein aka Liz's "uncle" physically and emotionally abuse her at such a young age. And will always try to tell her older brothers and father. They never believe her because whenever confront uncle always covers up cheesy story of she over trains herself in training sessions. However, her mother to family butlers Sebastian and William Claud, Grell and many more family members took action protect Liz from that relative. After everything settle down, Rou ji talk with her parents agree take their daughter under his master's wing. Mother Hina agree as well father disagree at first after telling situation change of heart agree to their child's training with the masters. 

Double decker senior rookie did not talk much with her as they seem three years apart but did not step her being kind, helpful and aware around the dojo. Including helping Levi more around whenever needed. Those three months pass by fast not bare catch time speed up want slow things down. Rookie girl show up more help around with Levi not say a word unless asked or question will speak then no more talking. A way show she does not want bother him as most people around come in and go out of his office. 'He's not a people person.' Observe eating her lunch silent do some homework study movements meditation relax all stress release out the body system.

"Hey kid." Her head turn face serious scary looking person bold fearless strong tough fighter in all martial arts seniors in Survey Corps Academy. 

"Yes, Levi-sensei?" stare look at grey eyes look to dark brown hazel eyes nearly change blue color mix together with brown by the lighting in the room. He got her attention no words came out all sudden his throat went dry no reason as never had drank water for a decade. Stood there froze on his feet she sat their waiting for his response 

"I guess it would not be anything." Already pack her stuff organize hand bag set aside next to chair "My uncle called me that he is here to pick me up." Hop out the chair walk towards to the door "Whatever you want say it can wait tomorrow I guess you are over worked with paperwork." Slide door open step out turn face him "Good day sensei-Levi." 

Close door behind only heard footsteps fade away while look at spot where she once stood helping out paper work and organize it for him in neat piles with folders a row non messy spots. Levi wanted ask her where she start to train and family history. At his own accord no words let him talk to her. Somehow a movement steps forward him towards exit ran speed catch up to young rookie girl at door way grab umbrella outside rainy poor weather.

"Oh hi sensei Levi, did I forget something?" Levi stood in silence again yer words did came out speak "I want to talk about where you start learn and family background." She look at him then start talk sit by a near indoor bench as told her history of how she start learn ways defend herself to family backgrounds almost spend minutes talking.

"So are you attending high school?" she shook her head "I finish with high school now going to college or university still looking through." Levi nod while listen close "You will do the best you can." Stood up as told goodbye left inside to the dojo. She sighs takes out hat was wearing also scarf around the neck. 

'Geez my mom overdress me today.' Saw a vehicle family butler ran to her and open door let her inside then drove to go home. 

"You know did not have to disguise me the whole time whenever I join something because I always want to be myself not someone that I'm not for everybody else." Clean off make up remove scar tissue under my chin look up to family butler Sebastian Michaels in driver's seat. 

"Your mother is overprotective hiding who you are in public eye because of safety reasons." I pout said "No fair! I mean is not talking self-defense classes enough learn how to fight on my own? Please cut me some slack here." 

My name is Liz Tiku daughter of fashionista Hina Tiku and theatrical professor or director James Tiku along seven brothers Danichi, Lexar, Sniper, Twins Kyo and Kylo, and following younger next younger brother tiso cute adorable child yet a trouble maker innocent human being. The only reason they disguise me is for no fan boys to follow home not be fresh meat to my family. All I want is normal less rich in strict rules life depend on me more listen to what I have to say and agree on it either opinion maybe perhaps it will be helpful. Once college or university starts, change will happen no more hiding meet Levi as myself not disguise person shows out of shadows into blue open world. 

"Liz." Call Sebastian cut my thoughts look up "What is it?" gather important stuff from today's class "Who was that boy, sitting next to you? The one you were talking with." Turn wonder the other way as some reason reddish crimson color eyes of my family butler Sebastian "his name is Levi Ackerman, senior of Survey Corps Academy also soon to be sensei in the Academy."

Vehicle car screech tires almost ran over something. He turn his head towards me 

"Levi is my nephew" reaction wide up speechless say "Did I met my cousin? Another lost cousin?" So many thoughts to questions struck wall attach unless those are answer right so nothing breaks through. Too much thinking cause me headache worse life ever. Oh my god cannot manage it all at once!! Ever!! This shout echo ring back ears cause squint by the pain. 

"No he is not related to you." Sigh escape from me a relief cause all hope not to be lost. Butler curiously study my face expression as grin a smile 

"Do you like my nephew, Liz?" Now that made myself snap out of dreamland push back to reality. Oh the joy I wanted to stay there to not stress out. It is so much easier to stay in your own fantasy land not reality. But no you have to take like a woman and conquer the fear somehow. The reality just slap across the face leaving a handprint sting of pain on my cheek to remember the memories. Red blush spread mix embarrassment 

"I just met him! How can I like a guy already!?" spat at him cover my face with a hat I use for my disguise earlier today, "I'm joking my niece." Look at car mirror "serious do you like him?" face window then book in my hand that was currently reading might reread to review the good parts. 

"Maybe I do like him." Lock on my book reading good part I zone out from "Your secret is safe with me expect from your mother, she has the instinct find out things no matter what." Small chuckle escape out knowing mother will found out eventually that I found an interest in a guy. She will celebrate with joy. 

"Yes of course she does." Respond without losing track where I was reading. "Without a doubt mother will find out." Small smile slightly appear on my lips form into a grin happy joy idea smile

'Oh mother is a detective alright.' 

"Yes she is." Turn to the road that lead where Tiku family lives. I ask once more 

"Did William T. Spears did not came in today?" chuckle grim evilish no a childish small laugh tease anyone. "He is in today but had to go run an errand this afternoon will be back later." Nod head continue read book through this drive home. This went well today expect whole make up disguises missions not be recognize out of the blue in public. "You seem out of thought today." William said driving double deck hair senior becoming a sensei in Suvey Corps Material Arts Academy. Levi Ackerman strongest fighter all senior class.

"Tch the brats were fine until I met this girl who was assign to help me out." Driving listen on his day "Who is she?" ask William T. Spears always want "investigate" follow new people that his nephew meets first hand. "Her name is Liz Tiku."

Levi lean back rest his head "Liz Tiku Huh?" sounds familiar as knows have met before normally knew for so long without telling unless they were ask about background. 

"She is the daughter of Hina and James Tiku with nine siblings."

Levi almost chock then clear his throat easy up from the surprise.

"Wow I never expected a big family." William only smile "Yeah, you met her?" Levi nod "Yes, she look different than the photo you gave me." Looking at the photo given by headmaster see what all students look like and background check.

"That is because her family does not want anyone to recognize her well fan boys for that matter." Recall in words to fact real matter behind it is overprotective parents keeping their only daughter safe from danger. 

"I see." Analyzing give a train of thought remember he had a conversation with her "I remember she look miserable about her parents doing this disguise in the first place."

William quietly remember over hearing why a reason to do such things that never really bother her in the first place be someone else than themselves at the very beginning. Levi was not fooled easily by someone's look to what they actually look like daily bases knew girl did not deal well with makeup nor fake wigs mix hair dye that he would see her without anything only a small hat with dark style clothing walk back and forth through hallways entering his office whenever ask to run an errands for Levi or the master of Survey Corps Academy alongside the students always a helping hand in a task.

Young rookie girl did not mind at all for leading a hand of help around the dojo. Not every girl can do all things ask around because all of them are rookies the other half is seniors too busy handle anything in the dojo only training, teaching, and doing task by the master is all they do right now before moving onto next given task. 

Through three months, she was nothing being kind, respectful, and doing her training as leading a hand working in and out of dojo grounds. This takes Levi all back when he had to do most every work lead small jobs becoming an actual job get somewhere still payed for all hard work and effort into everything being taught for him. 

Process training teach values change ways how Levi can see the world differently than being where living off streets then began steal in order survive later found out a way to make money is to enter fights beat living crap out each weak opponent face against strongest tough fearless dead scary fighter in all Maria Wall Japan. So how he never regret meeting those two people title as his true wonderful friends that made a huge impact in the life ups and downs. 

Where mostly learn life has their moments between darkness of light in order confront inner demons defeat monsters block off his way move forward. To start a new chapter make life more ease different in his brand new start. Calm smile thought along how hard got him place himself in right path not struggle no more but still knew the feeling how it was be tough position. William caught him doze off from their talk did not seem bother his trait of thought gather all pieces fit puzzle to complete it. 

"You're thinking about your past again?" recall the look mask on when remembering about something back in the day or old times remember what it was like to be there experience it all grab memories keep away from the world. 

"Yeah." Simple response as too lazy complete his sentence reply full answer. "Rest easy do not struggle much until you are home." Add on saying "I will prepare your favorite tea if you like, would brighten the day more?" tease playful matter no pushing limits tick anyone off after a long day from school and work at the Academy. "Sure why not."

No emotion whatsoever deep down he cannot hardly wait enjoy tea time listen classical music while reading books spare free time he has because tomorrow has four days off from school has to help around dojo less time there as learns something new during small four days break Levi is on top every class at titans university not fallen behind focus two things graduate later into semester coming up spring. He has all shit together neat pile not letting it fall off because if that happens well he will lose his shit no temper and that will not be a pretty site to enjoy seeing. No one would not like to see Humanity's strongest fighter blow up. 

Nope never get Levi mad or else it was pretty nice knowing you also better write down a good paragraph will to whosever it considers too keep anything safe. Yeah Levi is no person to mess with if someone gets in their bad side. He will destroy you into pieces until nothing is left of you. Those are only rumors how people describe Levi whenever he is mention around people. Mostly he will be right in your case make sure every inch of the dojo is spotless clean no dirt left only accepts very deep cleaning or else would make a redo all again beginning to end until dawn. Vehicle stop known location open door step out enter through front door by another butler name Sebastian Michaels smile down at him calmly 

"Hello, my nephew how was your day?" help him take off rain coat took his stuff follow along towards living room 

"It was better than last couple of days because these fresh meat brats behave well or else right behind their sorry assess teach them a lesson on how to properly behave around elderly people and grownups." 

Sat down on his chair took his tea calm down nagging complain about certain unwell days he has with fresh man rookies. Do not get him wrong, all of rookies are not bad but some are a pain in the sorry ass deal with. Sebastian hand a pile books recommend read calm out his day more. Focus on himself than bringing work home all the time. It is not good for mental health reasons. Always take breaks from time to time. 

"So where were you this morning?" he sat down on opposite facing him chat along 

"I was at my other job." Remind him "I did leave a notice in your nightstand this morning." Give a refresh memory him seeing the note beside his nightstand sticky yellow note explaining his reason no show. 

"I will let that pass," he ask "So what family?" Sebastian smile "I think you may have met my dear niece today?" 

Levi's eyes shot up wide suprasegment "Liz Tiku is your niece!? The girl y-" raise hand cut him off 

"You will meet her soon enough." Stood up and left Levi speechless. 

So it is true. Not a lie.

The End

Chapter 2: We meet again Liz Tiku.


End file.
